


Nearly Knocking on Heaven's Door

by FreyaLionheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLionheart/pseuds/FreyaLionheart
Summary: Thancred faces off against Ran'jit alone, forcing the WoL and Ryne to leave without him. Once reunited, the WoL faces her feelings about the brooding Gunbreaker.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Nearly Knocking on Heaven's Door

A quiet sigh of relief left her as Magnus announced the completion of the repairs to the Talos. They were so much closer to Vaulthry and she clenched her fists, eager. She would get revenge for those lost and protect those she may yet save. His reign of terror would be over soon.

“We will meet you over at the Mt. Brian Mines for the final checks and then send you on your way!” Magnus had announced, excitedly.

She smiled and nodded, happy to see how far he had come from the drunken mess she first encountered. The Hrothgar was much friendlier and willing to help. He still mourned the loss of his family and that was his reasoning for not helping them. He did not want to see anyone else fall victim to what he experienced.

Once they had arrived at the meeting point, Magnus gave them a cheerful wave as he conducted the last of the final checks on both the Talos and the trolley that would transport them. Reika, Thancred and Minfilia boarded the small cart and Minfilia looked back at Urianger. He hadn’t boarded and she tilted her head in confusion.

“I cannot go with you. My path leads me elsewhere.”

Minfilia only nodded at his words before she smiled. “Thank you for everything, Urianger.”

The Elezen nodded at her and Magnus gave the signal for the Talos to start. Reika stood and held onto the side of the cart as the Talos began to push them away with its strength. She gave one last look behind her before they faded from their view. 

“Ah, that must be the gate.” Thancred said, snapping Reika out of her daze.

The Talos continued forward and they watched the gates open before them. As they maneuvered down the hill, Reika’s eyes widened at the figure on the tracks. She knew he would be waiting and yet, she still felt as though she didn’t prepare herself enough. The wagon tumbled off the tracks with a swift kick and the party was sent flying to the ground. She coughed as Thancred stood up to address their obstacle.

“You’re a stubborn old man, Ran’jit.”

Before he could speak, Thancred turned back to Reika and Minfilia. With a wave of his hand, Reika knew what he meant and what he was going to do. Her heart lurched in her chest and she stepped forward to speak, but his eyes stopped her.

“Take her and go. I’ll hold him off.”

Reika swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded before pulling Minfilia’s hand and running. She felt Ran’jit’s presence behind her and took a quick look back to see Thancred blocking the blow. She turned forward and continued on with unshed tears threatening to fall.

The entire time they spent away from Thancred, Reika’s hands were shaking beneath her gauntlets. She knew it was a bad idea to leave him alone with Ran’jit, but there was no one else that could go with Minfilia. Urianger stayed behind for reasons still unknown to them and so it was just she and the young woman.

* * *

After making contact with the Oracle, Reika’s bittersweet expression had turned into fondness. The Oracle had looked at her and an unspoken promise lingered between them.

Take care of Thancred…

She simply nodded at the woman and smiled softly as she began to vanish before them. The vision faded and Reika saw Minfilia laying on the ground. The young woman’s appearance had changed and she quickly went to her to see if she was okay. Minfilia groaned before pushing herself up and staring at Reika in confusion.

“What’s the matter?” The young girl asked.

“You look different,” Reika mused. “Not that you looked bad before.”

Minfilia smiled and accepted Rei’s hand to stand up. The young women looked at the sight before them and Reika closed her eyes, remembering The Oracle’s unspoken words.

“We should get back to the others,” Minfilia said quietly. They must be worried.

When Reika and Minfilia finally met with the others, the miqo'te noticed Thancred’s appearance and she covered her mouth in shock. He looked as if he had been on death’s door and barely alive. Her heart ached and the sound of a throat clear drew her attention.

“Ah, there you are. We were worried.”

Thancred…

“Worried? She wasn’t the one to nearly get herself killed!” The small Elezen glared, “You were at death’s door and would have walked through it had Urianger not called on us in time.”

The Gunbreaker merely sighed and looked at her before speaking. “Thanks to you, Alisaile, I didn’t walk through the door.”

“Barely,” she muttered.

Minfilia emerged from behind the wagon and the party took note of her changed appearance. Her once blonde hair was now orange and her blue eyes were darker. Thancred immediately smiled and his features softened.

“You saw her…”

Minfilia nodded and explained that while she didn’t pull her weight before, she wanted to do more. She wanted to help. She wanted to save people. As she lowered her head, she failed to notice his approach, but when he placed his hand atop her head, she felt the tears in her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re back. You’re family, it’s how I feel.”

Minfilia sobbed into her hands as Thancred pulled her in to hug her. He had not been the best person to her, harder on her than himself. 

“Thancred, she needs a name. As her father figure, I think you should be the one to come up with it.”

Reika glanced at him and Minfilia, an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach as she waited patiently for his next words.

“How about, Ryne?”

“Ryne?” Y'shtola questioned. “Fae for blessing, is it not?”

The young girl looked up at Thancred with tears in her eyes before nodding and hugging him tightly. “I love it…”

Reika smiled softly and turned to face Urianger. The astrologian nodded his understanding and turned to make his way back.

“We should head back to the Crystarium. I am sure the Crystal Exarch awaits our return.”

The trip back was a quiet one, partly due to Reika's inability to talk. She had been too wrapped in her own thoughts to even try contributing to the conversation. Once they arrived at the Crystarium, Reika split from the party quickly. She needed to go to her room and just think. Seeing Thancred so badly wounded pulled at her heart and she just wanted to let it out. She didn’t dare cry in front of the party. They relied on her to be strong.

“Reika?”

She didn’t answer the call as she attuned herself to the Aetheryte and teleported to The Pendants. She couldn’t face them. She would break.

The party stared at her faded form and Ryne turned to Thancred with a soft expression. The young girl knew how Reika had felt about seeing him hurt and she bit her lip softly before speaking.

“You should follow her. I think she was really worried about you.”

Thancred looked at her with a slightly confused expression as he raised an eyebrow at her statement. He didn’t think twice when he yelled at them to run. He didn’t think when he basically commanded her to run forward with Minfilia and leave him. He didn’t think about her feelings. He swore softly and nodded before attuning himself to the selfsame Aetherye.

_‘All I did was think about Minfilia.’_

Once he arrived in The Pendants, he looked for her room and knocked on the door so that he didn’t startle her. When she did not answer, he gently turned the knob to see that the door was unlocked and he let himself in.

“Reika,” he called softly, “Are you in here?”

No answer. He hummed in confusion, but then he heard her. He heard the sobs from the door connected to her suite. She was crying. She was crying and it was his fault. He felt like such a fool. An apology wouldn’t suffice. Not for her. She deserved more.

Thancred took a seat at the table in her room and waited patiently for her to emerge from the other room. He didn’t have to wait long, for she did appear and her appearance was disheveled. She was wiping her eyes and still sniffling before pulling her hands away and seeing him. 

“Reika…”

Her expression changed and she swiftly walked to him, slapping him across the face. She was angry at his selfishness and his blatant disregard for everyone’s feelings. She was hurt he didn’t even think of her before nearly sacrificing himself. She sniffled again before falling to her knees and hugging him tightly.

“You’re so stupid, Thancred,” she sobbed.

He sighed inwardly and raised his hands to hold her. His hand rubbed the small of her back as she hiccuped through her sobs and buried her face into his armored chest. He had never seen her so upset and that’s when he understood. He loved her and wanted to protect her even at the cost of his own life.

“I know,” he murmured. “I know, Reika. I’m so sorry.”

She pulled her head away from him and glared. “Make it up to me.”

Thancred let a chuckle slip and she folded her arms before making her way to her bed to sit down. She had pulled her armor off before he came in and made herself comfortable. Her eyes were still on him as he stood and approached her with his hands up.

“How can I get you to forgive me?”

She used her strength to pull him down to her and kissed him as hard as she could. She needed to prove to herself that he was real. He was alive. He wasn’t nearly at death’s door. She didn’t nearly lose him. She needed to feel him. Rei heard him groan against her mouth and she felt the tears at the corners of her eyes. Pulling away, she let out a shaking breath as she reached for his coat.

“I need to feel you.”

He nodded and let her undress him. He watched her with curious eyes as she started with his gauntlets, tossing them to the corner of her room. She placed soft, needy kisses against his neck as she slid her hands up to slide his coat off. Despite her need, she took her time. She needed to feel all of him. Her heart ached with the thought of losing him and she realized that she did love him. Their previous times together only soothed a temporary ache that always came back with a vengeance. Amber bore into green as lips captured lips for another heated duel of control. He really did love her.

“Reika, wait,” his voice was hoarse as he looked down at her with dark eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Each time I lay with you, I’m sure.”

The groan that passed through his lips did not go unnoticed by her and she smiled before lowering herself to her knees to undo his leg armor. He stared down at her with absolute adoration in his eyes and he began to undo his chest piece.

“Isn’t this supposed to be the other way around, angel?”

Reika merely chuckled as she moved to the other side of his armor. Once she had it undone, she tossed it to the side and went for the waistband of his trousers. He covered her hands with his and looked at her with worried eyes. He wanted to be the one to please her, but he knew she needed this. She needed to feel in control of something. 

“Please,” she pleaded softly. “Please, I need this. I need to feel that you’re real.”

Thancred nodded and rubbed the top of her hands before moving to rub the base of her ears in a tender motion. She pressed her cheek against the forming bulge in his pants and sighed contentedly at the feel of his hands. Her hands shook as she tugged his trousers down along with his small clothes and motioned for him to step out of them. Before he could settle himself, she closed her mouth around him and he fisted his hand in her hair. He let her control the pace and groaned out her name when she pulled him deeper into her mouth. Her pace was slow and torturous to him, but he just let her do what she wanted. She dug her nails into his thighs as she worked him over and she felt her heart tighten over the fear of losing him. She could feel her tears threaten to spill and she squeezed her eyes shut. His hand brushed against her cheek and wiped away a tear.

“Don’t cry, angel,” he managed. “I’m alive.”

He grunted and tightened his hold on her before gently pulling her to her feet. His lips pressed against hers as he cupped her face and continued to wipe her falling tears. He soon noticed that he was the only one naked and frowned playfully.

“Something’s wrong here,” he mused aloud. “I’m naked and you aren’t. Can I fix that?”

Reika smiled and nodded her head, letting him guide her to the bed. His hands were on her shoulders as he gently pushed her to sit down and looked up at her. Her eyes held nothing but love and trust. They were puffy and red from her tears and he realized that she was absolutely beautiful. From the moment he first met her as a budding adventurer, he had always watched over her. 

Thancred knelt in front of her to undo her boots and pull them off. She lifted her foot as he freed her legs from her thigh high boots and sighed when he massaged the bottom of her left foot. She leaned back and rested on her elbows, letting herself give in to the feeling. Since becoming who she was, she never gave herself time to rest. She did the bare minimum to care for herself. She carried the weight of the world on her shoulders alone and it was heavy. She groaned when his thumbs pressed into the arch of her foot and her mouth fell open. She felt the tension slowly melt away as he pressed a light kiss to her knee before he moved to her other foot.

“Is this okay?” He asked quietly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“Gods, yes…” she nearly yelped when he repeated the same ministrations on her other foot. Her body softened and she felt as if she were in heaven. He truly did have magic fingers. Another groan slipped as he rotated her foot, hearing her ankle crack and she sighed. Once he was finished, he kissed her other knee and looked up at her. She caught his smile through her half lidded eyes and sat up slowly when he beckoned her.

“I’m going to take this off. It’s in the way of pampering you.”

Reika blushed as his hands rested at the hem of her shirt before pulling up. His hands ghosted along her scars on the way and he leaned forward to kiss them. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on his head until he whispered against her skin to lift her arms. She shivered and he removed her shirt as carefully as he could before unhooking her bra and sliding it off. He never stopped kissing her scars and whispering against her. She sniffled above him and he traced over her scars with his fingers before pulling away and looking at her. His gaze made her flustered and she quickly raised her hands to cover her chest. She could hear him chuckle and glanced up at him.

“On your stomach,” he commanded softly. “I'm not finished.”

Thancred stood and waited for her to reposition herself and he smiled when she finally positioned herself onto her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before positioning himself above her. His lips pressed gentle kisses along her spine and he could hear her purr in appreciation. His hands wandered along her scarred skin, gently kneading the knots he encountered along the way. With each press of his hands, she twisted under him with a small purr and closed her eyes. His name left her lips in a gasp and he smirked behind her. For all the love she had shown him, he had yet to return it to her. Now he knew. He had so much making up to do.

He knelt between her legs and hooked his thumbs into her waistband, slowly dragging her pants down. Her breath hitched in her throat and she lifted herself so that he could get them off. He massaged up her left leg, kneading the flesh of her left buttocks before moving to the right and continuing. He really did love this woman and he really had been such a fool. He was lucky that she was still there and he would spend all of his time making it up to her no matter how long it took.

“Reika,” he murmured against her skin. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” she sniffled. “I trust you with everything, Thancred.”

He nodded against her and re-positioned himself behind her as he lifted her hips up. He would show her how much she meant to him. The world would need to wait. He needed to be selfish this one time. He leaned in towards her heat and gave a tentative lick to her folds. His hands held her as she tried to squirm away and he merely smiled against her. He could hear her gasp as he flicked his tongue against her clit and she bucked her hips. His tongue continued prodding and poking against her as she wiggled against his face, suddenly desperate.

“Now, angel. You have to be a little patient. I’m not done spoiling you.”

“Thancred, wa-”

Reika’s voice broke as he slid a finger into her and curled it against her walls. She shuddered and purred as she rested her forehead onto her bed. A second finger entered her and she nearly sobbed. She had no idea her body was even this ready for him. Perhaps it was the feeling of nearly losing him that made her realize how much she needed him. His fingers twisted and she moaned out his name, shoving her hips back against his mouth.

“Doesn’t it feel good to let someone else care for you?”

She didn’t get a chance to answer as his fingers and tongue worked her into a frenzy and she growled when his free hand rubbed the base of her tail. Her body felt hot and she trembled against him, shocked that he brought her to the edge so quickly. Perhaps it was just the fear of losing him and then finally having him that just made her burst with joy. Her body buckled and she felt her body buckle under the pressure as she sobbed his name into the pillow. The tension knifed through her and exploded as he pulled her through to the other side. His mouth and fingers worked tirelessly and he groaned against her when she tightened around him. He pulled his mouth away and kissed the base of her tail before smiling.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured. “I love feeling you shatter around me.”

Reika blushed at his words and gasped as he pulled his fingers away. She lifted her head to look back at him just in time to see him draw his fingers to his mouth. Her tail twitched and she opened her mouth in shock. She had seen him do it before, but she couldn’t figure out why this time was so different for her. Everything she felt was amplified.

“I love you, she sobbed. “I love you so much, you stupid stupid man!”

Thancred shifted his weight and he rubbed her back in small tender circles. He knew that all he did was make her worry and that when she was alone in her quarters, she cried. He could see it when she emerged with puffy eyes. She would never tell them. Why would she? It was her job to be strong and to be a pillar for people to lean on. She had no pillar. He would change that for her. He sighed inwardly and lowered her body back to the bed, pulling himself up and to the side of her. Before she could face him, he rolled her so that her back was to his chest and pressed kisses to her exposed skin.

“I know you do, angel. I know that now.” He whispered between kisses, “I was certainly a fool and I would do anything to have you forgive me.”

“Please make love to me.” She pleaded, “I need to feel you.”

She felt him nod against her as he lifted her leg to bring it over his thigh. Her mouth fell open as the tip of his cock pressed against her wet folds. She could hear him take a deep breath behind her as he held himself and just rubbed his tip against her. The blunt head brushed against her clit and she gasped loudly, reaching behind her to grab the back of his head.

“Shh,” he groaned. “I don’t want to rush this.”

Reika hissed at him and tried to grind against him, but he kept her still. His breath was heavy against her neck and she could feel the sweat on his forehead as he slowly pushed the tip in. They gasped in unison and her walls fluttered around him in anticipation. He continued his slow entrance until he was finally hilted against her backside and gripped her hip tightly. His breathing was shallow against her and he had to calm himself. 

“Please move.” Her voice was hoarse and breathy, “Please.”

She sighed as he pulled back and hilted himself again. He knocked the breath from her throat with the pace he set and she shuddered against him, trying to meet each thrust. His hand left her hip and travelled up to her breast where he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, forcing a moan from her. She dug her claws into his thigh, trying to keep up with him and her tail twitched against him eagerly. She closed her eyes tightly as she just held onto him and she felt the tears in her eyes again. Her body ached at the thought of nearly losing him and she shook in his arms.

“Thancred, I love you.” She gasped and shuddered against him. “Please let me see you.”

His pace stuttered and he slowed before he settled into a slow roll of his hips. He huffed out a breath before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. He could hear her groan of disapproval, but he merely shrugged before pulling her on top of him. He could see her eyes clearly and noticed the shine. She had been crying again. He placed his hand against her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

Reika shifted above him to line herself up with the tip of his cock before she clutched his hands and lowered herself. Her ears twitched as he throbbed inside her and she rocked her hips forward to test the angle. She watched him bite down on his lip before he moaned and released her hands to grip her hips tightly. His blunt nails dug into her sides and she groaned before leaning forward.

“I almost lost you today, Thancred. Why are you always putting others before yourself?”

A hard thrust upward jolted her upright as she stared down into his narrowed eyes. He gripped her tightly and moved one hand to press circles against her clit and she nearly fell over. His pace quickened in aggravation at her words and she glared down at him, slamming her hips down with each thrust up.

“That’s rich coming from you, angel,” he grunted. “You’re a real professional at that.”

She ground herself against him and her eyes rolled back at the spot he touched. A smug smile spread across his lips before his tongue poked out to wet them. Yanking her forward to his face, he chuckled as he gripped her hips again and thrust upward. He watched her face twist into bliss as he planted his feet against the bed to get more force. Her body jerked against his and he fisted a hand in her hair to pull her head back. He was furious with her now.

“You really think you aren’t the same?” He punctuated with a hard thrust and she groaned.

“Ah! Thancred, but you--” Another hard thrust sent her head spinning as he drilled her from below. Her cunt grasped at him, warm and slick; unwilling to let him go and she let out a broken sob.

Her body burned with his touch and she nearly crumbled when his lips closed around a nipple, nipping and sucking roughly. She twisted in his arms and her dragon’s soul blazed in reaction. It knew.

“Don’t think you’ve never done the selfsame sacrifice. Don’t you dare, Reika.”

Thancred glared up at her before flipping them over and pinning her beneath him. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head as his gaze bore into hers. He was hurt by her words. They hurt each other. They did the same things and they felt the same way. They were angry at each other and it was coming out.

He ground his hips into hers and used his free hand to bring her right ankle over his left shoulder. He would show her. She belonged to him and he would always sacrifice himself to make sure that she was protected. He heard her gasp as she twisted beneath him, baring her fangs at him through half lidded eyes. Her tail swatted at the back of his thighs and he grunted as he shifted his angle. She cried out and wrapped her legs around him tighter.

“I just wish you knew I love you, you idiot,” she rasped. “I would give my life to protect you. In an absolute heartbeat, my brooding Gunbreaker.”

Thancred’s grip on her hands loosened and she took the chance to cup his face with both hands, pulling him down to her lips. His tongue played along the line of her lips before she opened her mouth to let him in. His movements quickened and she gasped into his mouth, reaching her hand down to rub her aching clit. As soon as her fingers brushed against it, she clenched around him and quickened her strokes. He grunted above her before pressing her knees to her chest and pressing forward. The sob he pulled from her through sounded like music to his ears and he made sure to hit the same spot each time.

“Thancred, I can’t,” she sobbed out, shuddering beneath him. “I-”

“That’s it, angel. Say it again. I want to hear it.”

She felt her body snap and she clenched around, screaming his name. His hands dug into the back of her thighs as he managed a few more thrusts of his own before she pulled him over that edge with her. She vaguely heard her name over the heartbeat in her ears as his full weight came down on her gently. She held him and ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. She heard him sigh before he slowly disentangled himself from her, rolling to his side and pulling her close.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

“You should be,” she mumbled.

He gazed up at her to see her smiling. His thumb traced over her exposed nipples and she shuddered in his arms, still sensitive.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. I love you, stupid Gunbreaker.”

“Yeah, I know, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> The people [here](https://discord.gg/aB66jau) really do enable me. Let them enable you, too.


End file.
